1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of training devices usable for the development of skills in various sporting activities, and more particularly to a golf training device useful to detect and correct certain faults in an improper golf swing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the playing of golf, proper technique in the physical skills is extremely important in playing the game correctly and successfully. For example, in golf, the swing of the golf club is the most important part of a person's golf game and is the physical skill which has the most bearing on the person's golfing ability. Although there are many theories and principles as to how to achieve a correct golf swing, there is general agreement with respect to many parts of the golf swing, particularly the relative position of certain body parts to others or the relative movement of certain body parts with respect to some reference member other than the golfer's body. For example, it is well accepted that the right leg of a right-handed golfer should remain relatively straight and immobile during the swing in order to prevent swaying of the leg and body and resulting loss of control over the point of contact between the club face and the golf ball. A common mistake for beginners is the movement of the right knee to the outside and straightening the right knee during the golf swing. Also, a hip turn is experienced during the swing which is a factor requiring control. The concept that the hip turn, not upper body strength, is the foundation of the golf swing that is difficult for a beginner to grasp. The principle is even more difficult to put into practice as it is unnatural movement.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a golf swing training aid which assists in prevention of negative habits that can take years to correct once established. Even for experienced golfers, the features of the golf swing need to be improved to prevent the exiting of proper frame insuring no power or accuracy is lost throughout the swing. The need exists for an apparatus which may be temporarily worn by a golfer which relates to the lower body in order to maintain that the right leg of a right-handed golfer can be maintained in a proper position so that it is relatively immobile during the course of the swing. The device should be applicable to left-handed golfers as well and the device should insure that the right knee is maintained in its proper inverted position throughout the golf swing procedure.